Love the Way You Lie
Love the Way You Lie was a song sung by Urban Method on the first episode of Season Three. Lyrics Katie: Just gonna stand there and watch me burn But that's alright because I like the way it hurts Just gonna stand there and hear me cry But that's alright because I love the way you lie I love the way you lie Myke: I can't tell you what it really is I can only tell you what it feels like And right now it's a steel knife in my windpipe I can't breathe but I still fight while I can fight As long as the wrong feels right it's like I'm in flight High off a love, drunk from my hate It's like I'm huffing paint and I love it the more I suffer, I suffocate And right before I'm about to drown, she resuscitates me She fucking hates me and I love it. Wait! Where you going? "I'm leaving you!" No you ain't. Come back we're running right back. Here we go again It's so insane cause when it's going good, it's going great I'm Superman with the wind at his back, she's Lois Lane But when it's bad it's awful, I feel so ashamed I snapped Who's that dude? "I don't even know his name." I laid hands on her, I'll never stoop so low again I guess I don't know my own strength Katie: Just gonna stand there and watch me burn But that's alright because I like the way it hurts Just gonna stand there and hear me cry But that's alright because I love the way you lie I love the way you lie Myke: You ever love somebody so much you can barely breathe when you're with 'em You meet and neither one of you even know what hit 'em Got that warm fuzzy feeling Yeah, them chills you used to get 'em Now you're getting fucking sick of looking at 'em You swore you'd never hit 'em; never do nothing to hurt 'em Now you're in each other's face spewing venom in your words when you spit them You push, pull each other's hair, scratch, claw, bit 'em Throw 'em down, pin 'em So lost in the moments when you're in them Katie: Just gonna stand there and watch me burn (Myke: It's the rage that took over it controls you both,So they say you're best to go your separate ways) But that's alright because I like the way it hurts (Myke: Guess that they don't know you 'cause today that was yesterday Yesterday is over, it's a different day Sound like broken records playing over) Just gonna stand there and hear me cry (Myke: But you promised her, next time you show restraint, you don't get another chance life is no Nintendo game) But that's alright because I love the way you lie (Myke: But you lied again now you get to watch her leave out the window, guess that's why they call it window "pain") I love the way you lie I love the way you lie Videos Navigational Category:Songs Category:Sungs sung by Urban Method Category:Season Thee Songs